<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Sand by patig_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592980">Blue Sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patig_00/pseuds/patig_00'>patig_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patig_00/pseuds/patig_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/gifts">Crysania</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pale crimson sun rises above the horizon across the fields. A slight wind gently brushed Rey’s face. She left the ship and coverded herself with a blue scarf from a desert heat. She stepped forward, carefully observing the small city before her. Hot sand was burning her feets despite thick soles of boots.<br/>“This is going to be disaster,” she told herself with a crooked smile.</p><p>Ben solo was sitting in a crowded canteen surrounded by exotic plants which shielded him from unwanted glances by passersby. He was looking at a young girl sitting across the street at the bar. She seemed amused, vividly discussing something with the couple of Twi'leks</p><p>The way she was dressed, her work clothes and leather belt with weapons attached to her hips, he could assume she wasn’t an ordinary citizen. In these regions the main commercial commodity was Spice, so it was very likely that the girl was involved in smuggling on the black market. Ben observed her closely, watching every move she made, suspecting that she might be in the middle of a business meeting. The girl, however, seemed to be in the canteen only briefly. </p><p>Communicator placed on a glass table activated informing him about incoming call. Ben, knowing who might want to reach him, took a last sip of his drink, reluctantly putting it aside. Luke appeared in front of him with his arms folded behind his back.<br/>“How is it going?” he asked. A look of curiosity brushed lightly over his face.</p><p>“She was hard to find,” Ben said. When he arrived to this city he has wandered through the streets  for a few hours  asking the natives about the girl. He didn’t manage to gather too much informations, but after a while he sensed quite strong energy, which, as it turned out, surrounded her person.</p><p>“Have you talked to her yet?”</p><p>“No, I’m waiting for her to be alone,” Ben turned the communicator over to show Luke the small figure surrounded by a crowd of creatures from different species</p><p>“She’s shorter than I expected,” Luke frowned and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Just like you, she’ll be a perfect apprentice”</p><p>“You’ve got a point,” Luke smiled.</p><p>They both looked up when they heard a loud roar. A giant Nikto towered over the girl who was sitting on the bar stool and still eating her meal. She raised an eyebrow looking at him with contempt. <br/>Nikto began to shout words in a language they did not know. The girl answered him furiously, and when she saw that he was reaching for a weapon, She immediately took out her blaster and shot him in the hand. The crowd backed away, expecting an interesting fight. The girl and Nikto were left alone in the middle of the bar among hungry for blood people. </p><p>Nikto swung with the blade but the girl dodged and kicked him in the stomach sending him against the wall.  He was breathing heavily, pressing his wounded hand to his stomach. The girl rushed to him slowly with a blaster in her hands. He laughed at her but the the girl pulled a gun to his forehead. She held a finger on the trigger and held breath for a moment. <br/>Ben felt the tension building up in her with every moment but when he was sure that he would hear the shot, the girl hit his jaw with barrel of the gun sending him unconscious and bleeding to the ground. <br/>She took a breath and looked around with a scared face. When she heard cheers in her honor, she immediately took on a nonchalant expression and reached for a drink offered to her by one of the clients who patted her on the back. She drank all the content in one sip and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. She saw that the crowd was returning to their activities and then immediately went to the exit practically running out of the building.  Along the way, she accidentally hit several people, losing her shawl, which torn against the boards sticking out of the wall. </p><p>“Good luck with that,” said Luke and then disappeared.</p><p>Ben blinked in surprise, completely forgot about the presence of his uncle. All the time he was looking at the girl and how she was fighting.  She managed to defeat a dangerous opponent without using the Force, which was quite impressive. He turned off the communicator and followed the smuggler. </p><p>The narrow streets seemed to go on forever undulating back and forth like a snake. Ben turned to the next alley, still  holding turquoise material in his hand, the only thing the girl left behind.  He sensed she was nearby and quickened his pace to catch up with her. He felt relief when, after almost an hour of walk, he noticed a dark braid, which soon disappeared behind the wall with its owner. She was very close. Suddenly Ben noticed something falling in front of him and then felt a strong blow. In a short moment the stranger pressed his wrists against the wall, blocking his any movement. After a few seconds he realized who was attacking him but decided that fighting would not be the best solution in this situation. So he stood there and then saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him with menacing look.</p><p>“You’re not one of them,” she said suspiciously looking over him. </p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“First I would like to know who is the person who pulled me to the wall without any reason”</p><p>“You followed me,” she said raising an eyebrow.  “So I assume you want something from me”</p><p>“You’re so right. Maybe you would step back to begin with”</p><p>“And why is that?” she asked with a malicious smile and brought her face closer to him. He pursed his lips and looked away. </p><p>“Alright then” she said, confused by his reaction. “But you must to know I don’t bait.” He nodded and then remembered about the swing he had found. </p><p>“My name is Ben Solo and I’m here on a mission,” he gave her back her property. </p><p>“Like Han Solo?</p><p>“Yes, I’m his son - Ben said awkwardly scratching his neck”</p><p>“What a descendant of such a legend would do in a płace like this?” the girl  tied the material around the wrist and crossed her arms.</p><p>“Like I said, I’ve got the job to do and you’re a part of my task”</p><p>“I didn’t know The New Republic has began to prosecute every tiny criminal”</p><p>“It has no connetion with your profession. My uncle, Master Skywalker want you to become his student,” Ben knew how stupid it sounds, but this was not him who brought this idea. He wasn’t surprised when the girl laughed, looking at him as if he came from another galaxy. </p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Look, we'll fly to his academy, you'll spend a few days there to tell him after a few nights that it's not for you and then you’ll go as far away from his planet as possible. I will carry out my mission, you will have a stable meal and home and Master Skywalker a new student to play with. </p><p>“He wants me to be a Jedi?”</p><p>“Something like that”</p><p>“Well, you’ve got the wrong person because I don’t have the Force,” the girl showed him her hands waving them as if she wanted to conjure something. He grabbed her wrist looking at her with irritation. </p><p>“Don’t act like a child. I can feel it, this power is very strong, you can’t hide it,” he said. She broke free from his embrace and pulled away sharply. </p><p>“Stay away from me, you don’t know me, you don’t know what I can”</p><p>They have been staring at each other furiously for a few moments until suddenly they felt the earth tremble. They both turned their heads towards the oncoming beings. The creatures shouted some words in a language Ben have already heard at the bar. One of them pointed at the smuggler with his finger, growling "Rey".  The girl looked very terrified. She turned her back on them and started running.  Ben looked at the band of oncoming warriors, then at the girl who was going further away.</p><p>“Hey!” he shouted and started running towards her. </p><p>After a moment he caught up with her and looked at her face flushed from the run.</p><p>“Your name is Rey, right?”</p><p>She looked at him and nodded silently.  Sunlight blinded them as they ran into the center of the city. Aggressive cries have become louder and louder, which is why both of them accelerated passing between citizens. Rey saw the carriage in front of them and immediately jumped on it and land on the roof of someone's apartment.  Ben followed her move and now they were running over the streets among the highest palms and balconies.<br/>When the arrow fired from the spear flew towards Rey, he immediately stopped it with the Force. Rey was amazed at his composure, she really wanted to ask him so many questions, but realized that several attackers had jumped on the roof.  She took her knives out of the pocket and threw them at them with deadly precision.<br/>They fell to the ground with a deafening rumble.</p><p>“What stops you from killing them?”</p><p>“I’m not a murder- she growled while he was shooting at a couple of creatures.</p><p>They saw the abyss opening into a small street they looked into each other and then jumped, falling onto sacks filled with petals of bright flowers that scattered around. Rey grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him by the wall, hiding them from the creatures running beside. They both were breathing hard after a tiring escape.</p><p>“Is there anyone who doesn't want to kill you?”</p><p>“I hope so,” Rey smiled at him. “You look ridiculous,” she said pointing at his hair.</p><p>“Well, I’m not the only one,” Ben reached into her hair to remove a red flower. Rey stared with a bit of fascination at his hand.<br/>“I could teach how to use the Force he said”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>